Mirror Image
by ExtremeAction1130
Summary: Alicia Montenegro has escape from prison and wants revenge on Sam. The team tries to locate her when she frames Sam for a murder. Plus, Alexis Davis and Nicholas Cassadine try to get the Books from Prof. Crimson.


Samurai Cowboys SCI-7 Mirror Image 

Author: Hitmaker01 Alicia Montenegro, Sam McCall, Jason Morgan, Alexis Davis, Nicholas Cassadine

Pairings: JaSam, SCI-7, Rexis Rating: R Warnings:

Disclaimer: ABC owns GH and its characters. The SCI belongs to me

Summary: Alicia Montenegro has escape from prison and wants revenge on Sam. The team tries to locate her when she frames Sam for a murder. Plus, Alexis Davis and Nicholas Cassadine try to get the Books from Prof. Crimson.

Chapter 1 – The Bitch is back

The night was hot in Port Charles. Tommy Boy was coming from Kelly's with bags full of sandwiches for the team. They just moved in to SCI-One's old headquarters and finished fixing it up. Most of the team was out on cases, Derrick Damson and the others were cleaning the dojo spa. Ever since he was transfer from SCI-Miami, he was trying to have Samantha McCall give him full command of the team. Sam and Derrick were always at odds when it comes to the team. SCI-7 has been dealing with the Cassadines (Cassies) ever since the team was founded. A collection of ancient books were the focus of the confrontation. Tommy Boy wanted to see if they could do something about the mob, since this used to his town back in 1929. He brags about handing both Sonny and Jason their asses a couple of times, but not in front of Sam.

As Tommy Boy walk along the docks on his way back to the dojo, he noticed some one that looked a lot like Sam climbing off a yacht. She was wearing a large fur coat and sunglasses. Her hair was also different. The woman rushed past Tommy Boy and in a taxi.

"Dames," Tommy Boy said to himself as he moves on.

Hank Van Hershey was just cleaning out his office at the dojo when Sam and her mother, Alexis walk in. Alexis wanted to him since his father was one of her teacher in law school. Sam wanted her to meet everybody that on the team, but Derrick was set against it. He wanted to install SCI policies and protocols in the new team, but Sam doesn't want to go by their book.

"I think that having a lawyer around here will smooth things over with our clients, and I can teach martial arts at the dojo, Ms. Davis." Hank explained to Alexis as he showed around the complex.

"So, you are a martial arts expert, right?" Alexis asked him as she looked around the complex.

"9th degree black belt, ma'am," Hank answered.

Sam walked up to Derrick's office and slammed the door. It startled him that he jumped out of his seat while he working on a report. Derrick looked at Sam with his eyes sticking out of his head.

"What the hell do think you're doing?" Sam asked him angrily, "Keeping my mother out of the dojo is a bad idea."

"Your mother is the district attorney," Derrick told her, "which make her a high risk." "I can handle my mother," Sam told him, "like I can handle leading the team."

Then Claire walked in with a folder in hand. As SCI-7 resident telepath, Claire has to be careful around her teammates. Alexis feel nerves every time she around Claire. She has gotten a case that Derrick wanted her to work on. It was about the outbreak that happened earlier this year. "I could come back if you are busy," Claire sad, "I just wanted to go over some details."

"No, come in, "Sam said to Claire as she was leaving, "We are though here."

"For now," Derrick told Sam.

Meanwhile, Tommy Boy was just arriving at the complex when saw Jason standing outside at the front door.

"So here is Hero of the Hour," he told Jason as he pulled out his access card to open the door, "Buying your girl yachts and fur coats."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jason asked him.

" I just saw the boss getting off a yacht at the docks," Tommy Boy told him as they both went in the dojo, "She was wearing a big fur coat and in to a taxi while I was coming from Kelly's."

Jason shook his head at the fact that Tommy Boy refereed to Sam as his "boss". He also hated that everyone on SCI-7 called him "Hero of the Hour".

Hank was finishing his tour with Tommy Boy and Jason came in the complex. Tommy Boy handed a bag of sandwiches to Hank. Alexis just looked at Jason. Hank offered Alexis and Jason both a sandwich as Sam came downstairs.

Alicia Montenegro was sitting on her bed at MetroCort. After escaping from prison, she started to search for the two people who put her there. Her lover die freeing her and her mother still have her money. Alicia had managed to get some that she kept away for a while to get a yacht and sail to Port Charles. Alicia was looking at pictures of Sam and Jason. Revenge was on her mind as she looked at some more pictures, some with Alexis in them. Alicia went over to a mirror and look at her reflection.

"You took what's mine, now I take what is yours, bitch," she said as if she was talking to Sam herself, "Fair is fair."


End file.
